Motorbike
by the youngest was the mostloved
Summary: Sirius decides to buy his long wanted flying motorcycle. Remus is not as excited as Sirius about the bike but can Sirius change his mind? RLSB Slash


Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. If I did I know the ending of it all ready.

Summary: Sirius decides to buy his long wanted flying motorcycle. Remus is not as excited as Sirius about the bike but can Sirius change his mind? RLSB Slash

_You may tire of me_

_As our December sun is setting_

_Cause I'm not who I use to be_

_No longer easy on the eyes_

_But these wrinkles masterfully disguise _

_The youthful boy below_

_Who turned your way and saw_

_Something he was not looking for_

_Both a beginning and an end_

_But now he lives inside _

_Someone he does not recognize_

_When catches his reflection on accident_

_On the back of a motorbike_

_With your arms outstretched trying to take flight_

_Leaving everything behind_

_But even at our swiftest speed_

_We could not break from the concrete_

_In the city where we still reside_

_And I have learned _

_That even land lock lover yearn_

_For the sea like navy men_

_Cause now we say goodnight_

_From our own sprat sides_

_Like brothers on a hotel bed_

Motorbike 

Remus' face was twisted with concern and disappointment. "Sirius…" His voice always seemed lower and more mature at times he felt he had to say something.

"Moony, I know. I know what you're going to say but look at it." Sirius glanced at his purchase. "Plus, I've always wanted one." Remus sighed through his nose, a sure sign of an angered Remus.

Remus just continued to stare at it. "I just don't think it's a very good idea." Sirius sighed "I know, I know, I know." He rolled his eyes dramatically. Remus was always very cautious person. He was someone who was always content with whatever he had.

"Rem, lets talk about this inside." Sirius placed the helmet he was holding on to his newly purchased flying motorcycle. Sirius on the other hand loved taking risks. Although he'd never admit it he loved irritating Remus because the look on Remus' face when he was angered was adorable.

Sirius placed a hand around Remus' back and led him inside the apartment building. Once inside their flat Remus pulled away from Sirius' reach. "Why did you go out and buy that without even informing me?" Remus turned sharply to face Sirius.

Sirius hesitated before answering knowing that if he didn't play his cards right then Remus would stay upset with him for awhile. "Well," He scratched his head thinking of what to say next. "It was just a spur of the moment kind of purchase."

Remus sighed and sat on one of the kitchen stools. "…I suppose I shouldn't be mad." Sirius grinned 'Yes! Dodged the bullet again!' "After all it is your money." Sirius blinked "What does that mean?" Sirius stared at the brown haired man in front of him. "It's your purchase, I shouldn't really get mad at you. After all without you I wouldn't even have a place to live. So how should I care how you spend your money." Remus explained it.

"So…. you're mad about how much it costs?" Sirius asked. "…No" Remus hesitated before answering Sirius' question. Sirius smiled placing hid elbow on the table and resting his head on it leaned closer to Remus "What are you really mad about?" Remus shifted his eyes to something in the room that wasn't Sirius. " I'm not really sure." Remus finally giving in.

Sirius blinked "I just don't like it. It seems dangerous…" Sirius was about to interrupt but Remus silenced him with a look. "I know it probably isn't but I just don't like it." Sirius tried his best to smile cutely. "You're just worried about me." Remus sighed through his nose again "I guess…kind of." Sirius made his way over to Remus. Sirius kissed the other man's forehead. Remus smiled and wrapped his arms around the darker man.

It had been several hours since their argument. Sirius yawned of boredom. He shot a glance at the other man slumped over a book, not paying any attention to Sirius. Sirius sighed of disappointment. All of a sudden an idea, on the Remus would obviously not like, popped into his head. He smirked and got up to put his plan into motion.

Remus heard Sirius get up but though nothing of it. Soon the darker man was standing by him slouching to see what he was reading. " Whatcha reading Rem?" He asked disinterested. Sirius would often bother Remus when he was bored and seeking attention. Which often led to activates in the bedroom, well if they can make it there. Remus made an amused noise before closing the book. "Nothing you'd be interested in. So what do you want?" Sirius smiled 'He knows me so well.' Sirius grabbed Remus' hand "Come with me."

Remus was surprised when he was not dragged to the bedroom but instead dragged outside. His eyes widened slightly when Sirius stopped in front of the motorcycle. "S-Sirius?" Sirius grinned, "Rem, lets go for a ride." He quickly straddled the bike and held his hand out to Remus. "Sirius…I…" Remus' eyes pleaded Sirius not to make him do this. Remus always had a tiny fear of heights, but it became less when Sirius had convinced Remus to let him take Remus on a broom ride.

"It's not that bad, you'll see." Sirius' smile widened. The crickets were all that could be heard along the dark muggle street. Remus bit his lip, an unconscious habit he when he was extremely nervous. "I'll let you wear the helmet if you want." Remus glanced at the helmet "I-you, you wear it." Remus hesitated and followed Sirius' actions of straddling the machine.

Sirius tossed the helmet on the grass. "You comfy Moony?" Sirius said with a grin as he started the motorcycle up. "I'm going to die." Remus said and wrapped his arms tightly around Sirius' waist. Sirius grinned as he felt the other's body so close to him. "You're in my hands Remmy, I won't let you die." Sirius laughed and took off down the street.

Sirius figured he had better let Remus get use to the feeling of the bike before they took flight. When Remus' death grip lightened Sirius figured it was time to fly. "Rem, You ready." He said as loud as he could. Remus' grip tightened and Sirius felt him nod on his shoulder.

There was a bit of shaking and the bike's engine got a bit louder. Remus forced himself to open his eyes. The wind was stronger but peaceful. Remus looked down to see how high they were and instantly regretted it. Sirius glanced back when he felt Remus shift his weight. Remus was looking over the side and then, somehow managed to make his death grip even tighter. Sirius turn the bike in a new direction, He smiled feeling the wind blow through his hair, forgetting all the troubles of the world, the dark lord, the war, the fact that either of them could die tomorrow, all of that was forgotten for the moment.

They landed the bike on a deserted street and drove the bike back to its original parking place. Remus quickly got off of it and picked up the helmet and threw it at Sirius. Sirius chuckled, catching the helmet. He quickly got off the bike and walked to Remus. "It wasn't that bad was it?" Sirius asked before stuffing the helmet on Remus' head. Remus pulled it off and pouted. "I guess…it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be." Sirius smirked in victory. "Come on lets go inside." Sirius led the way to their flat.

Sirius stretched and yawned. He quickly kicked off his shoes then quickly stripped his shirt off, tossing it on the couch on the way to the bedroom. Remus entered the flat soon after still carrying the helmet. He sighed, as Sirius' shoes lay scattered across the room. Remus placed the helmet on the kitchen table and locked the door before making his way to the bedroom. He smiled to himself seeing the shirt tossed onto the couch. Sirius' pants lay in the doorway, blocking the door from shutting.

Remus leaned against the doorway. Sirius lay in bed, half of him under the sheets. Remus glanced around the room when he didn't spot what he was looking for he raised an eyebrow. "You still have your underwear on?" Sirius smirked "You'll have to come find out." Remus smiled and made his way over to the bed. "I'm going to make you pay for making me ride that thing." Remus purred as he crawled to Sirius. "Oh Really" Sirius said in between Remus' Kisses.

Sirius smiled as Remus cuddled against him. Remus' breathing was hard 'He must be worn out.' Sirius thought with a boost of confidence to his ego. Remus had put a good fight up for top tonight but eventually gave in to Sirius. Sirius planted another kiss on Remus' forehead, for some reason he just loved to kiss it. Remus looked up at Sirius and gave him a tired smile. "See, told you the bike wasn't that bad." Remus chuckled "I suppose so, once you forget the fact that if you make one mistake you will be falling to your death, it's actually kind of relaxing." Sirius laughed, "God, I love you." "I love you too, but don't ever make me ride it again."

Sirius ran his fingers through Remus' hair "Goodnight Moony." He said drifting off to sleep. "Goodnight Padfoot." Came Remus' Half-asleep reply.

Fin

Ah! How cute. Hope you liked it. The song is Brothers on a hotel bed by death cab for cutie if anyone wants to know. It's a very cute Remus/Sirius song. Please R&R.


End file.
